Wonder Woman's Problem
by Lilly200
Summary: Wonder Woman is in love with Batman. Batman knows, but chooses not to address it, seeing it as inferior. At least, until the Joker kidnaps Wonder Woman while most of the League is on vacation. When Batman heads to a nuclear plant to rescue her, Rob discovers a trap and calls Wally to run him to the dark knight in time. Will Rob save Batman? Will Wonder Woman live? Or will all die?
1. Chapter 1

Wonder Woman's problem

Chapter 1 The wish.

Wonder Woman's pov

"Oh, Bruce, I wish that you would tell me if you love me like I love you," I thought, looking at his picture.

"Wonder Woman, we have a mission for you." J'onn told me, "Cheetah and Devastation are attacking the president. The only other member who isn't on vacation is Batman."

"He never takes a vacation." I said, "So basically two of my least favorite villains are attacking the president? I'm heading there now." I'm going to beat them into next week, I thought.

I looked at my laptop, specifically what was up at that point. Pictures of me kissing Batman, and vice versa. I knew it wasn't real, but I could hope. I closed it, vowing to forever remember the pictures. I exited my room and hurried to the transportation room.

"Send me down, J'onn." I said, "By the way, what's Batman doing?"

"Batman is searching for the Joker, otherwise I'd send him down with you." the martian replied. I nodded and stepped onto the closest circle, and J'onn sent me to protect the president.

"Cheetah, Devastation." I said, "Leave the president alone. Or else."

"Or else what?" Cheetah asked as both villains turned to me, "Devastation has the same powers you do, you can't take her on. Honestly, we only attacked the president to get your attention." I gritted my teeth, then smiled.

"I still have an advantage over her." I said, charging into battle.

Batman's pov

I landed on a rooftop with Robin just behind me, he watched Gordan, cautious. I exited the shadows, with Robin just behind me.

"Commissioner." I said, "What do you need us for?" The commissioner spun around, startled, then, upon seeing me and Robin, relaxed.

"Joker just busted Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy out of Arkham." I hid any emotion, but I was angry I hadn't thought of it sooner. Joker and Harley Quinn are in love, of course he'd go back for her.

"Men in love will do strange thing, Commissioner." I said, and decided to pretend I knew it'd happen all along. "With Harley Quinn he's more likely to mess up. Basically by freeing her he's slowed himself down and put himself at more risk." Gordan nodded, relaxing.

"You'll get them back in Arkham?" he asked.

"First you need to repair it." I said, "Too bad you haven't come up with a Joker-proof building yet."

"We're working on it." Gordan said, "We don't have the financial backing for it, though. You're friends with Bruce Wayne, right? Could you ask him to send us some money so we can actually get down to business?"

"Might as well consider it done." I said, turning and leaving with Robin not far behind.

Wonder Woman POV

I lassoed Cheetah and Devastation, pleased at my latest victory. I flew a few miles away to a jail where I'd have a little warning if they intend to attack the president again.

"Another victory, Wonder Woman?" one of the gaurds asked, and I nodded.

"Against Cheetah and Devastation." I told him. "Try to keep them in this time alright?" I managed to hide my fast breathing. He didn't need to know how close I'd come to losing. I turned and started to walk away, but then I felt something hit my head, and I fell, my vision going black.

Batman POV

"J'onn are you sure?" I asked, "Diana's hasn't come back from her mission? The news is saying she beat Cheetah and Devastation an hour ago."

I was glad J'onn didn't know about my feelings for Diana. I couldn't make any advancements, not ruining my reputation. As Bruce, girls came to me, not the other way around. As Batman, I had no heart, I couldn't have any emotions.

"She is still on earth." J'onn replied. "I'm not sure exactly where, but she's down there. Call her, Batman."

"Will do, J'onn." I said, "Bye." There was a pause as J'onn messed with something in the watchtower.

"Good luck, Batman." he said, "Goodbye." -click . Call over. I turned to the batcomputer and was about to hit a few keys when Joker's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Batsy." he said, and I narrowed my eyes. "While you were looking for me, I was looking for your beau."

"I don't like anyone, Joker." I said, remaining stone cold, "So, who do you think is my beau?" Joker laughed, then stepped aside, revealing his prisoner, who was coughing up blood.

"Wonder Woman?" I asked, startled, then turned to the madman. "What do you want, Joker?"


	2. Chapter 2 Vengeance

**Chapter 2 **

**Vengeance**

_Batman's pov_

Joker slapped Wonder Woman awake, and I restrained myself from revealing any possible emotions that would encourage him to hurt her more.

"That hurt Joker, now let me go." she snapped, "Or else." _Or else she'll break some bones, unless I get there first._

"You're threatening little 'ol, me?" he asked, "For shame. Now there's no chance of me letting you out."

"Why not?" she asked, the perfect picture of rightous fury. "Better explain, before Batman arrives."

"Because, my dear princess." Joker started to explain. "I have some poison here, and over here I have the cure."

"The poison's empty, Joker." I growled. "Anyone can see that, even a blind old man." Joker spun around to me, annoyance clear on his face.

"You have three hours to find us, Batsy." he said, "Or else the poison takes affect and she dies. You find us, I'll give her the anitdote, and we'll fight it out."

"I'll be there." I promised as the screen shut off, but not before I noticed something akin to fear on the amazons face. I spun to Robin. "Get your hologlove up and start tracking her signal. I'll try to find out where the video came from." He nodded, bringing it up.

_Kid Flash POV_

"Yea, ok." I said, "Bye Aunt Iris."

"Be good." she warned me, "Or you'll be grounded, you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am." I said, remembering how scary she could be. Even Uncle Barry obeyed her. "I will be." I heard her hang up, and I turned and handed Uncle Barry back his phone. "So... Why are we on vacation again?"

"Kid, you don't relax enough." he said with a laugh. "Just get out and enjoy the sun..." Just then my phone rang. "Who's that, Wally? I don't recall you giving very many people your number."

"I didn't." I said, looking at the caller ID. "How did he find it? I didn't give it to him." Noticing Uncle Barry's confused look, I showed him the ID.

"Hm..." he said, "Better answer it." I nodded, answering it already.

"Yeah?" I said, "What is it, Rob? Why're you calling, and, how'd you get my number?"

"No time to explain." he said, breathlessly. "Batman's heading into a trap, and I can't get a hold of him."

"Slow down!" I said, "Explain, deep breaths." I paused a moment. "Now explain."

"Wonder Woman was captured by the Joker while we were searching for him here in Gotham. She'd just delivered Devastation and Cheetah to jail. One of the guards was a fake, and he injected poison of some sort into her, and delivered her to the Joker.

"We found out about an hour ago. It didn't take too long to figure out where the signal was coming from, so, when I protested that we were probably heading right into a trap, he left me behind.

"Joker's going to blow up the nuclear plant with Batman and Wonder Woman inside. The Joker on the video wasn't actually the Joker, he was one of his fakes. I can't see how I can catch up with Batman on my own."

"Have you located the real one?" I asked. "Can't you just, you know, take him out and save Batman and Wonder Woman that way?"

"Joker's underneath the nuclear plant." Robin explained. "I'd still have to get inside. Can I count on you to get me there?"

"Definately." I said, "Not sure Uncle B will approve, but I'm not going to let him die. Where are you?"

"Heading towards the southmost end of Gotham." he said, "Meet me there. Bye, be fast, please."

"I will." I promised, "Bye." I heard him hang up and I turned to Uncle Barry, who had an inquisitive look on his face."Wonder Woman's been captured and Joker's going to blow her and Batman up. Rob needs me to get him there in a flash."

"Fine." he said, "But only because I know you'll go anyways. And I'm coming. Understand?" I nodded gratefully.

_Batman POV_

"I knew it." Joker said, "Batsy, long time to see. You're probably wondering why I chose a nuclear plant to hide your beau. It's so if you make one mistake, boom. No more Batman."

"I won't make a mistake." I vowed. "Where is she? Where's the cure?" Joker laughed, and I found myself getting angry.

"You'll have to find both." Joker said. "So, Batsy, is it worth it? Is all the good you do worth it when the life of your beau is on the line because of you? Is it worth it when you're life is on the life? You see, I'm not really here." The hologram disappeared, and I ran deeper into the nuclear plant, following Diana's signal.

_Robin POV_

"KF!" I said, "Thank goodness!" I climbed onto his back before noticing the other speedster in the area. "Flash? I wasn't expecting you here... Whatever, Batman's in trouble. Let's get moving! This way!"

I brought up my hologlove and used it to lead us there, I could only hope we weren't too late.


	3. Batman's Assistance

Chaper 3 Batman's Assistance

_Robin's POV_

"Come on Wally!" I yelled, "We need to get to Batman as soon as possible."

"Sorry Rob, I'm hungry and there's nowhere to eat." Wally retorted. I sighed and then threw a protein bar at Wally's head. It hit his head and almost fell to the ground, but Wally grabed it before it hit the ground.

"Come on Wally let's go." I said.

"Ok Rob." Wally replied. Then we went into the nuclear plant following Batman's signal.

-Line Break-

As we ran into the power plant to find Batman and also Wonder Woman then we ran into Catwoman.

"Hey kittens what are you doing?" She asked.

"We're looking for Batman and Wonder Woman. Why?" I asked.

"Well I saw Wonder Woman a few ways behind me." She replied.  
"Thanks, we need to find Batman now bye mom." I said

trouble


End file.
